


Just Part of Some Giant Grand Machine

by afrocurl



Series: Baggage Never Looks so Good [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the works of Erik Lehnsherr, poet and Professor of English Literature at Columbia University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love's Own Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289183) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> These poems will go hand and hand with [Love's Own Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289183), the sequel to [An Ideal Grace](archiveofourown.org/works/287077).

swelling heart

a slow rise and  
fall.

not the dread,  
fear, loathing  
from

before.

Hope  
replaced  
hatred.

smiles  
cover  
scars.

new light,  
new turn,  
new

everything.


	2. gettng

what he took  
you give

what once  
hurt

brings  
satisfaction

joy  
elation.

never before  
was pleasure

that.

love mixed with  
lust.

rolled together.

in you,  
though,  
in you  
there is

so much more.


	3. Hands

large hands  
break  
bend  
grip

never nurturing,  
always punishing

leaving

damage

inside, out  
mental, physical

scares  
to imprint  
hatred  
uncertainty.


	4. Grip

hold tight  
fingers

closer still

never leaving  
always having

though new,  
unexpected

this feeling

lingers,  
haunts,  
remains.

like you.


	5. red

blood  
war

never _her_

but it was  
her.

warm lips  
warm smile

heart  
open

ripped away

in you  
I see her.

she hasn’t  
been

here

though

not in  
years.


	6. Possessions

possessions

foreign; unfamiliar

with you  
however

claiming,  
demanding

isn’t a  
burden

but a  
joy.


	7. silence

screams all  
around.

protests,  
cries of

anguish,  
mourning.

fallen on

deaf ears  
untrained accomplices.


	8. Protect

protection:

is it  
hands intertwined?

shoulders  
to cry upon?

homes  
to create?

monies  
to lend?


	9. Control

defined  
patterns

carved standards,  
rules.

only:

is that  
all?

should it  
stand

separate  
outside

or

inside  
confined?


	10. broken

shape edges  
pricks against  
pale skin

slaps between  
reddened cheeks

broken skin  
broken hearts  
broken minds.

reflected back  
edges curve

dull  
into...


	11. impulse

to control  
to fix  
to hold

craved into  
being.

to right  
wrongs,  
battles,  
souls.

when  
does the  
impulse

turn into

need,  
burning want?

leaving us  
bare

lacking  
reason.


	12. eight letters

rarely spoken  
rarely felt

eight letters

fall

easily from lips.

startled by  
admissions  
long held  
hostage.

lips that:  
devour,  
trust,  
want.

Only you.

No one else.


	13. Steps

milestones

indices of  
progress

measured against  
artificial markers.

before,  
measured in

pain  
anguish

counting off  
distance from.

measured now  
as distance  
towards

horizons  
endless  
possibilities


	14. longing

cold sheets  
colder heart.

missing,  
waiting.

Longing

yearning for  
miles to  
collapse

into  
bated breaths  
huffed between  
lips

lips that  
desire  
nothing more  
than a  
firm press

from you


	15. sleepless

time separates  
holds us  
distant

far away

in distance,  
though,  
shared space

voices linger  
laughs echo

hours  
together  
emboldened  
by admissions.

Declarations:  
of trust,  
of want.

 

sleep seems  
foreign  
when your voice  
draws me in.


	16. Anticipation

wait

wait

rush  
forward momentum

moving towards  
moving with

syncopated

synchronized

together

words lost  
voices carry

emotions spill


	17. ever after

does it  
exist?

myth  
legend  
figment?

until now  
until _you_

ever after

just  
words

strung together  
without  
hope  
promise

they mean  
so much more

now  
with you.


	18. labels

are we  
the sum of  
parts?

notions  
rituals  
experience

or

are we  
something else  
something

different?

collected  
combined  
carved into  
clay

not chipped  
away from  
cold hard  
marble.


	19. one

two can  
become

one.

in time

with  
patience  
perserverance  
practice

open wounds  
healed

by another

presence enough

to soothe  
the old


	20. peace

so long  
ilusive

now  
stands

waiting,  
inviting

bringing  
serenity  
tranquility

calm.

with You  
it is  
no longer

the elusive  
but confirmed

understood.


End file.
